


You Made Me Feel

by RedHeadChillyPep



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), RWBY
Genre: Action, Android!Blake, Drama & Romance, F/F, It's calm in first chapters but just wait, Light Angst, Other characters will just appear ig, Romance, T because there Will be blood, Wrestler!Yang, only mentioned sexual things but don't worry Noone is fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadChillyPep/pseuds/RedHeadChillyPep
Summary: A warning, this is my first time ever writing something and then Posting it, somewhere. So I'm sorry for my mistakes, especially grammar mistakes, I suck 😂This is my Detroit: Become Human AU featuring of course Bees. I'll add more tags and characters later, because I'm not completely sure of what I'm doing yet. I will stick to the events in the game, but because there's several possible outcomes, I'm not spoiling anything ayyYou can also find me on Tumblr @redheadchillypepEnjoy!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

"And it's win for Yang Xiao Long!"

The speaker screamed out. Though Yang was too tired and disoriented from the fight and especially by the hard hit right in her head. She doesn't even know how she won.

Excited screams, clapping everything was like under water. Soon her opponent was dragged out of the ring and so was she. Her coach was trying to make her focus. She knew he was saying something but she hardly understood. She must've pass out.

A sudden feel of something cold woke her up. She looked around her in slight panic. Then her friend patted her back maybe way too hardly.

"You did it, Yang! Here's our champion."

He spoke and smiled proudly. Yang tried to returned the smile but she was still too shaken. Slowly as she looked over the familiar faces of her friends she started to remember.

"She had to win! It's her birthday dammit, that would be embarrassing"

Yang laughed and touched side of her head where the painful throbbing was coming from. She felt her hair was wet and when she looked down at her sport bra it was also soaked.

"You just fainted on us, we had to refresh you. How's your head? You took a pretty heavy hit."

Her coach crouched down infront of her and titled his head slightly. Yang leaned back on the wall and smiled lazily

"Good, l'll be good."

Coach nodded and got up

"Now, I recommend you cancel the birthday party. We don't need you to get drunk while you're injured. Better would be if you got yourself some rest."

Yang expected something like that. She didn't mind, but she knew this will disappoint her friends alot.

_____________________________

They were fine with it in the end. They understood that Yang needed rest, after all they could celebrate it anytime. 

"At least, we can give you the gift, right?"

Yang nodded her head, approving it. Then her group of friends shoved her in car and headed God knows where. Her friends finally stopped rambling and Yang took the opportunity to finally relax. She leaned in the seat and looked out of window. It was dark. Raining. The city lights were smudged by water dripping on window. Here in middle of main city, it looked completely different. All the modern lights, houses, technology. Big billboards and giant screens on tall buildings. It was pretty, but could never live in place this.

The car stopped at entrance of her house. It was far from city, no houses around. No loud noises. Just quiet. And Yang could really use that sometimes. They all got out of car and right when she stepped out a cold wind along with heavy rain hit her. She snuggled more into her jacket and hurried to the door.

Yang calmly took off her wet clothes and placed it on a hanger, while her friends hurried further in building. Yang have been informed that the surprise gift was already waiting for her home. She had to admit she's little scared.

"So guys, Where should I go?"

"Stay right where you are! Oh-Oh and close your eyes."

Yang crossed her arms and closed her eyes. And waited. She didn't trusted them at all. Those forsaken grins didn't sign anything good.

The footsteps stopped and she heard quiet mumbling between her friends along with women giggling.

"Alright. We heard you are lonely in here, that you thought of buying a pet or something. And we know you must be tired after fights to do all the housework and cooking. Especially now I believe you'd use someone who would take care of you." 

Yang raised one eyebrow in confusion, but kept her eyes closed

"You can look now."

And with that Yang opened her eyes, and scanned the new figure standing before her. 

An Android. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this one is little longer. I already had this chapter almost written, just needed to finish it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Yang had to shake her head 

Android? Actually, how did she not expect it, from the giggles and the small speech. 

It was supposed to be an Android but it looked so real. First thing she noticed was the warm amber eyes, making Yang realize this is definitely her favorite color now. Silky black hair tied in perfect bun and cat ears perked up. There was a blue glowing circle on her temple which matched a stripe on her sleeve. She was wearing a simple modern dress in white and black colors. There was this smile on her face, it looked nice and genuine but, at the same time not. 

"So. Whadaya say? You can name it. Give it commands and it'll obey! Tell our champion what you can do."

'It'?   
Yang was taken back by that. She felt real, she felt alive, why do they call her 'It'? 

Suddenly the black hair woman started talking with welcoming smooth voice and Yang had a hard time keeping her mouth from dropping. 

"Hello. I'm an BY300 android. I was designed to serve you. I can speak 200 languages and dialects, cook 100,000 different dishes and do housework of any kind. At night I switch to surveillance mode and contact emergency services in case of detecting a smoke or break-in. It is also available to buy more upgrades to my system in Cyberlife store. Would you like to register a name?"

Yang was speechless. Amazed and kinda terrified at the same time. It was amazing, how much things she was designed to do. She could even breathe for her, Yang thought, feeling a small smile form on her lips. Her friend started nodding their heads in direction of the android. That's right, she was supposed to name her. Yang hummed thoughtfully. 

"Blake."

"Hello. My name is Blake."

She repeated. Yang had sort of feeling this name would fit her, it's way better than a code. 

"Cool! See? Now you got your own maid. You can ask it for further information and stuff."

Yang narrowed her eyes at her friend, bothered. 

"I gave her a name."

"Huh?"

"Don't call her 'It', She has a name." 

"Right.." 

Her friend looked at others awkwardly. And then back at her. There was silent moment between them but then they spoke up again

"So.. Have fun! As I said, ask *Blake* and she'll tell you anything you need to know. And gets some rest."

Her friend gave her a shoulder pat. All of her friends either patted her shoulder or gave her a hug before leaving. After the door closed, it was just her and Blake. Yang felt.. Awkward. She was playing with her fingers, trying not to ogle Blake too much.

"You seem to be nervous, is there something wrong, Yang?" 

"Oh- Uh.. No no! I'm just, still bit shocked."

Yang's hand moved to the back of her neck on reflex and rubbed on it gently. She couldn't help it, whenever she was feeling awkward or nervous. 

"I see. Can I be an assistance? Perhaps I can cook for you or prepare you a warm bath?" 

Blake offered with the same gentle tone and warm smile. 

"Um.. That sounds good. But you don't have to, I can do it by myself, really." 

She felt weird, letting Blake do all the work. Yang was used to helping out whenever she can, never letting others do the hard work while she would be sitting her butt down. So it was natural to let her now it really wasn't necessary. 

"Don't worry, Yang. I will gladly do it."

With that Blake walked into the kitchen, and started preparing dinner. Somehow, Blake seemed aware of where everything was. Never looking in a wrong drawer or cabinet. And she must admit, in Yang's modern fancy house it was bit harder to orient. Few years ago she bought this house, after being tired of the loud city. She felt lonely sometimes, yeah. But here, she didn't had to worry about paparazzi. And so she was surprised how Blake knew where everything was, like if she'd live here for years. But it's true Blake was already here when Yang came with her friends. They probably let her scan the whole house, connect to anything she was able to. 

"Please, Yang. You can sit down and watch TV, what channel would you like?" 

Only then she realized, she was still standing in middle of her living room, just blankly staring at Blake who was cooking. 

"Right.. Uh, I don't know? News."

"Very well."

Blake glanced shortly at the TV. Proving Yang's theory right, yes she connected to her house system, because the TV turned on and switched from her previous playing Sports channel to News. Then Blake let water boil and walked to the bathroom. She stopped in the middle of her way and looked at Yang. 

"Is Salmon with lemon and potatoes ok for dinner? If not, tell me what food would you like. I picked a light dish, since it's not good for your body to eat high fat dishes before sleeping."

When Blake finished talking, she connected her hands in front of her lower stomach, waiting for Yang's answer. 

"Y-Yes. Salmon is good."

Blake nodded and went in the bathroom, most likely preparing bath for Yang. Yang decided to stop overthinking what Blake is doing, she should just let her do her thing, after all Yang was exhausted. She turned her gaze on TV. 

"Yang?" 

Yang quickly opened her eyes and looked at Blake, dazed. Did she fall asleep? It's true she could hardly focus on TV. 

"Yeah?" 

She said while rubbing her eye. 

"I'm sorry I woke you up. Your food is ready and so is your bath, do you prefer eating at the table? Or I can bring it to you and you can eat it here on sofa." 

"Well.. I'm too tired to go to table, just bring it it here."

She smiled tiredly. 

"Right away."

Blake returned the smile, closing her eyes even. As if her smile wasn't adorable enough. She took the plate and brought it over to Yang. And Yang couldn't help but small 'O' escaping her mouth when she saw the plate so nicely decorated, it felt like from a restaurant.

"Thank you, Blake. It looks delicious."

"No problem. I hope you will enjoy your meal."

Once again Blake smiled, then walked back to the kitchen. 

Yang finished the whole salmon, that was in fact delicious. While Blake finished washing his dishes as well as some more, definitely not necessary, details. After she took a warm bath, Blake walked her to her bedroom. There she got ready for bed, feeling like she'll doze off instantly. 

"Blake?" 

"Yes, Yang?" 

"What.. What are the cat ears for?"

"I am a new project, created by Elijah Kamski. He trusted you with me. They are supposed to be just like the animal's ears. They will react to sounds and.. Emotions. I can also mimicked almost perfectly cat's purring. In future Elijah plans more kinds of animal features, i am test. Although, if you do not like them, they are removable. Do you want to remove them?"

Blake stuttered, she noticed. So far Blake's talking was smooth and perfect. So why did she? Yang settled down with the thought, it's nothing to worry about. Every kind of technology does a little mistake time to time. 

"No, it's ok. I think they're cute."

Yang smiled. Then she layed down closing one eye, the other still looking at Blake. Who didn't return the smile immediately, only when she saw Yang looking at her in quiet she quickly smiled.

"Thank you. Are you going to sleep, Yang?" 

"I guess, yeah.. One more question, though. Where are *you* going to sleep? I have a guest room or if you want to lay down with m-" 

Yang quickly shut her mouth, 'lay down with me?' She didn't plan on saying that! And why in the living hell would she even offer it, to a person who she knew for not even a day. Especially a woman, and she would for sure, not survive sleeping with another woman.

"I do not need to sleep, Yang. Please, don't worry about me. As i said, at night I switch to surveillance mode and contact emergency services in case of detecting a smoke or break-in." 

"Right.. Well, Goodnight?" 

"Goodnight, Yang."

Blake nodded and left the room, closing the door after herself. 

Yang sighed after Blake left, turning back on her back, looking at the ceiling for a bit. She has so many questions, still. But that could wait till tomorrow, she has a free day after all and it's supposed to be nothing but rest. She has prepared so many questions for her new housemate.


End file.
